Kai gets pregnant
by FreakyFeline
Summary: Chapter3 Updated:The title says everything, but how since he's a guy and how he's going to cope with it? check it out yourself! Talakai TalaOc
1. shocking news

Kai is pregnant

PS: I know it's shocking, I'm really curious to see your faces when you read the title and summery . I got this idea from a friend who during a conversation and she was like "Why not a guy getting pregnant?". Plus I saw a movie of that type though I don't remember the movie's name, I must check it out. Also just to satisfy your curiosity I've decided to put Kai in this situation because it is more hilarious and unusual because this fic is a romance/comedy and I've seen Kai in all types of Uke (for example as a bride, or drawing him or putting in him as a female character etc) but not pregnant so I've decided to add into the list!. And another thing the characters are from g-revolution and all around the age of more than 20 years. So Enjoy!

Chapter1: shocking news

It was 5:30 am and the alarm clock starts to ring as Kai grunted and stopped it. He woke up and sat on the bed coughing and feeling cold

"Shit, why it was me who must have caught this fucking cold (sigh) I'd better phone the doctor and get the vaccine before it goes worse" he growled

(PS: I don't know if you may know about it but in my place it exist a cold vaccine to prevent the cold to be not so harsh in winters)

As he moved to the bathroom washed his face and shaved. He had his breakfast and wore his uniform. He phoned an appointment to the doctor at 7:30. He got out of his mansion, and was getting in his car when a maid was strangely staring at his 'back'. When he turned and tried to see if his jacket had a stain or something but it was clear, though when he looked down he discovered he had a hole in the back of his trousers!. Infuriated by the humiliation he got back in his house and changed (even though he had no idea from where that hole had come from).

He got into the car and got into the building. He was head of a business company, quite known by his very good business and girls. He was the first person that had entered in the building like usual he is early. He got in the office and worked in there for almost half an hour. He than got out because he had to make an appointment with some other business men. During Kai was walking in the corridor, one of the woman colleagues winked at him, and starts to act flirty. He was obviously was looking at her but before he was going to look at another side and act like I'm not interested, he stumbled and fell all the stairs. The flirty lady puts a hand on her mouth while he fell. He finished pumping into a dustbin and most of the papers fell on his head or around him

"Holy shit!" he exclaimed

As Kai stood up and got off all the papers from him, Tala saw him and he approached to help him from the mess. Tala took off a small sticky paper which stuck on the hair of the back of Kai's hand

"Ouch" he said

While he was stroking his back of his hand, he found himself staring at Tala's icy blue eyes, and exchanged glances. He lost himself staring at the other boy, he was very handsome, with his deep blue eyes, and fiery red hair. The man smiled no smirked made Kai wanting to stare to the attractive man forever.

"I'm Tala Ivanov, I'm new around here" he said with his penetrating blue eyes, he took out his hand

"I…I'm Kai Hiwatari, the president of this company" he answered trying to look serious but he couldn't help but falling lost in those deep eyes

"Nice to meet you, I didn't expect to meet the president so early" he replied as Kai shook his hand with Tala's

The red-head man had warm, rough hands, Kai wondered, wondering who this wonderful man is and from where he's coming. Someone had patted his back which made him return on Earth

"Kai dear, Bryan is waiting for you in the conference room" his secretary Hilary said looking at him with shiny eyes

He reluctantly had to go

"I have to go" said Kai

"See you then" Tala answered

Kai walked turned to look at the man for few time but when Tala looked at a paper on the floor which Kai was previously holding and forgot it, he grabbed it and read it. He was going to give it to him but Kai had already gone.

Kai made his meeting went back and on the way he made a coffee. The thoughts of that man couldn't get out of his head. Back in his office he stood staring in space and sighing. Tyson noticed that Kai was acting strange since morning

"Are you ok you're acting weird lately" Tyson said trying to sound not insulting or he would infuriate Kai

"No I'm ok why?" Kai said still looking lost in space, he sighed again

"Well...err ...you...look like a teenage girl in love for the first time" Tyson said in a low voice

"What?!" Kai replied harshly stabbing his fist on the desk

"Um…nothing...just forget it..." Tyson said afraid that Kai starts to yell at him

"No…not nothing you said that I look like…" Kai was interrupted by the voice-mail receiver of the phone

"What I'm busy!" he said harshly

"Um a certain Tala Ivanov wants to talk to you, can I let him in?" Hilary said hesitating

At the mention of Tala's name Kai suddenly calmed down and agreed to let Tala come in. Tyson sweatdropped as he saw something in Kai's eyes, he hurried to get out of his office, pumping into Tala who was getting in. He knocked on Kai's office

"Can I come in?" he asked

"Wait!" Kai exclaimed as he arranged his tie and his hair

"Ok" Kai said as he finished

Tala came in. Kai made himself comfortable on the chair with leg crossed the other

"Come have a seat" Kai said pointing at the chair

Tala pushed the chair and sat on the chair, sitting legs apart, crossing his arms

In meanwhile

Tyson sat on a chair next to Hilary, he was looking a bit worried

"Listen Hil did Kai hit his head when he fell the stairs by any chance?" Tyson asked

"First of all don't call me Hil I'm not a HILL and secondly No, why?" Hilary answered

"Because he's acting weird" Tyson replied

"Weird?…Kai?...nah! You see too many films of science fiction Ty" Hilary continued

"First of all don't call me Ty because I'm not a TIE" Tyson said imitating the way she said it to tease her

Hilary pumped a bunch of papers on his head

"Secondly no I'm not seeing any science-fiction" Tyson replied

"What film have you seen yesterday?" Hilary asked

"Star Wars" was Tyson's reply

She didn't answer but with the expression of her eyes meant that he's not saying the truth

"See you had busted yourself" Hilary said at last

"But..." Tyson was going to say but he interrupted by angry Hilary

"Now listen very carefully you moron, Kai's the best sane, sexy, hot, charismatic guy in the world, and no one is going against these words" She yelled at him

Tyson remained impassive at Hilary's angry, knowing that's she's yelling for nothing. He felt that she's going to be disappointed in what she believes so deeply

"Whatever" He said detached

"By the way…Hilary?" Tyson said

"What!" Hilary replied

"You're skirt zip is open" Tyson continued

There was a sound of someone throwing something followed by a

"Aaaaaaargh!"

"I just wanted to give you this" Tala said

While he shoved the paper to him, Kai took it from his hand, and see what it was

"I have searched for you all over the place but you seemed disappeared, until I've ran into your secretary and told me you're here, even though she wanted to give it to you but we're in serious business, I didn't want that a contract runs from one hand to another, I wanted to give it to you personally " Tala said

"Well thanks, serious workman like you makes a big progress in a business company" Kai replied trying to sound cool

Tala leaned forward looking directly in Kai's eyes

"It's a pleasure" he said

He stood up

"See you than" Tala said as he moved to the door

"See you" Kai whispered

As Tala closed Kai's office door, he took a deep breath

"Urka!" he cried

At that time Tala was feeling touching heaven with a finger. He closed his eyes trying to smell Kai's perfume (don't get me wrong, it's a man's perfume). He tried to visualize his violet shiny eyes, pale fair skin and smooth grey-black hair, and started to wonders about the beautiful man. He was thankful that Kai lost that paper so he could bring on an excuse just to see him.

"Hey Tala what are you doing?" Tyson said

Brining Tala to come on Earth, Tyson's shirt was half open and he was holding a cloth in his hands

"Nothing, by the way what happened to you?" Tala asked as he saw him

"That bitch Hilary had thrown on me hot coffee (sigh) she should have thanked instead" Tyson answered

"Oh, pretty aggressive girl huh?" Tala replied

Tyson pouted.

"Is there Kai in there?" Tyson asked

"Yes" was Tala replied

"Coz he should have given me a contract from morning and he didn't yet" Tyson answered

While he knocked on the door, Tala moved to go out of the secretary's room. Discomforted that Tyson had waked him up from daydreaming about Kai

Meanwhile...

Kai was daydreaming about Tala. He was lost in space again. He was holding his chin by his hands and sighing visualizing him again with his fiery red hair and penetrating eyes. He's smirking makes him so charismatic. He was tall and well-built. So masculine and hot with he's rolled sleeves or loose tie, putting his hands in the trousers' pocket. He bit his bottom lip while daydreaming, but unfortunately the knock on the door made him come back on Earth

"Who is it?" Kai asked pouting

"It's me Tyson" was Tyson's reply

As Kai heard Tyson's name his mind suddenly clicked that Kai had to bring the contract paper and let him come in.

It was five pm and almost no one there was around, he had to go home late because of many lovely inconveniences anyway he left the building with his dark blue BMW and went home. He had dinner and continued to do some work at home in the library room. When he looked at his wrist clock it was 6:30, and remembered that he had an appointment at 7:00, so he changed and went to the doctors' house. He pushed a button

"Good after noon can I help you?" replied the doctors' secretary

"I had an appointment with Dr Ray at 7:00 pm" answered Kai

"Ok" was Mariah's answer as she opened the automatic door for him

Kai entered into his house and sat in the waiting room. After some time, Ray let him in his office

"So…you're here to have the injection against the common cold huh?" Dr Ray said as Kai sat down

"Yes" Kai replied

Ray tried to find the injection when the phone ringed. He left the medicine wardrobe to pick the receiver

"Yes" he said

Someone on the other end of the phone must have said something shocking to Ray because Ray's golden eyes turned wide

"No I can't at the moment I have a client, I'll come when I'm finished" Ray said on the phone looking anxious

"But is he alright?" Ray asked

The person on the other end told him something than he put the receiver back in it's place

"Come on, let's get it done" Dr Ray said looking anxious

On the shelf of the wardrobe there was the injection box against of the cold but he picked another injection box. He soaked a cotton in a disinfectant liquid and rolled the sleeve of Kai's shirt, and soaked his upper arm with the disinfectant liquid with the wet cotton and Kai felt the pressure of the pointing object entering in his arm, and the liquid entering in his veins and held the cotton in the place injected, to prevent blood oozing out. After that Kai paid for the vaccine to Ray and left

The next day in the late evening...

Kai was sitting on his desk scribbling something, when he stopped

"Today I didn't see him, wonder if I would meet him again" he suddenly thought

He smirked at the thought but than, he start feeling dizziness, no it's not exactly dizziness he actually can't feel right, he's been feeling weird since morning, he pushed a button the voice-mail and picked up the receiver

"Hilary? Make me a cup of coffee" Kai replied

"Ok" Hilary replied at the other end

He put the receiver back to its place

"Must be that damn cold, the vaccine must hadn't done any effect yet" Kai said to himself

Hilary knocked on the door and Kai let her in, she entered with the cup of coffee smirking

"Here, Kai dear" Hilary said

She leaned and placed the cup of coffee, than stood straight and brushed her hair. He stood up and placed a paper on the notice board, than he walked back to find up some papers. While she was going to walk away one of her heels had twisted and she was about to fall but she held on Kai's arm

"Damn heels" She cursed

She arranged her shoe and stood straight, she was so close to him, he stood looking at her with his usual gaze, she looked at him straight in his eyes and she pulled his tie and kissed him and wrapped her arms around his neck, while he held his arms around her waist, they continued kissing for a bit but than he pulled away

"What? We're alone" Hilary said

Disappointed that he stopped so suddenly

"That shouldn't supposed had happened Hilary, now please leave" Kai continued

He motioned his hand to leave and went back behind his desk feeling a sense of regret. Hilary pouted

"But why? She protested

"Just go…it's better that way" Kai continued

"Fine" she said with a sigh

She turned and left. Kai brushed his hair in frustration

"What the hell is happening with me?" he asked himself

He realized that was getting very late when he watched the clock marking 9 pm., so he decided to leave. He went down to car park and opened the door of his car, started the machine and with a screech he drove off from the car park

Kai was getting back from work. He sat to eat dinner when the butler entered in the dinner room

"Sir Hiwatari there's a phone call for you" said the Butler

"Is it important?" Kai answered rather annoyed

"From the doctor's voice seems to be really important" The butler answered

"The doctor?...ok, ok I'm coming" said Kai at last

He went to the phone and picked the receiver

"Good afternoon, what happened doctor?" Kai asked

"May you come in my office it's a bit of an emergency "said Ray rather worried

"You can't tell me on the phone?" Kai asked

"No better you come here" Ray answered

After that Kai went back at the doctor's house. And got directly in Ray's office

"Come in, sit down" Ray said worried

Kai sat down

"What's wrong doctor?" Kai said

Now a bit he was getting worried too. Ray took a deep breath

"You're pregnant" Ray stated

"WHAT?!" Kai yelled

Hehe I still left you on the edge with curiosity smirks, if you want to know how on earth he got pregnant and how's relationship with Tala will go you have to encourage me to continue the next chapter by reviewing so review!!!

See ya later


	2. Explanations and consequences

Kai is pregnant

Chapter2: Explanations and consequences

PS: Hi there I'm back with chapter 2 updated. Thanks to whom reviewed me, if you didn't continue review me I would not be encouraged to continue on this fanfic, and it would had been deleted. So thanks bunch now lets get on with the fic shall we?

Kai stared at Ray for a moment which looks like it's an eternity, trying to figure out what the doctor had said earlier because to him he must have misunderstood. While Ray wanted to say something but he seemed to hesitate

"Wait a minute...are you serious?" Kai asked

Kai waited for the doctor to reply still looking bewildered. At that moment Ray looked like he was in trance but he snapped out of it

"Well…yeah…" Ray answered

"How this could be, I'm guy I can't be pregnant…let me tell you your joke sucks! I'm not so naive you know" Kai said infuriated

The blunette was angered thinking that Ray is trying to make fun of him. When Kai was about to continue to say something more, someone entered opening the door open wide

"Is everything ok?..." Tala said

When the red head man said that he stumbled and fell flat on his face, Ray and Kai looked at him and sweatdropped. He stood up on his feet and arranged his tie

"Ok…um...I heard some quarreling and thought I'd better get in…" Tala explained

Kai looked surprised at Tala's appearance forgetting for the moment the discussion with the doctor while the amber eyes' man grimaced at Tala

"What are you doing here?" Kai asked

"Um…I have an appointment with the doctor" Tala answered

"Ok now, it is fine and I better go and wait out" Tala said

The icy-blue eyed man turned and continued walking putting his arms around his hand and whistling. When he got out of the door he closed the door behind him and the doctor looked at Kai with a concerned expression on his face

"Look…I know you're not getting it good this thing…I'm not joking…it's all about the injection I gave you yesterday" Ray begins to explain

"The injection?...what it has to do with me getting pregnant or anything like this" Kai answered

"Now sit down and try to calm yourself we're going to discuss this quietly" Ray said with a quiet voice

Kai glanced at the chair while Ray sat on his chair behind his desk. After a moment the blunette sank on his chair waiting for the doctor to explain himself

"I gave you the wrong injection…yesterday my friend scientist Max had an accident and I was so upset that I gave you another injection instead of the one for flu" Ray continued his explanation

"What the hell that injection had in it than…to make me…like this! And suppose they had the pregnancy tests and stuff like that" Kai asked still not understanding what it is happening to him

"Yeah but you see…in that injection there's a baby cell, which I had to inject it into a woman in order she can have her baby…and I put it out of a cold container in that shelf…than the rest you know it" Ray continued explaining in a indignant voice

(PS: For heaven's sake dear readers don't take this explanation too seriously, this cannot happen in reality…mind you test tube babies exists for infertile women and men but I've changed some things which are impossible in reality in order to fit it in this fic )

"So in other words I have someone else's baby! This can't be true this must be a bad dream…my honor…my carrier…my future...are thrown into a garbage do you realize the severe consequences of your mistake!" Kai stated

The amber eyed man stood up placing his hands on the angry bluenette's shoulders trying to calm him down

"Please calm down, I know that and for that…I'll take care of you with out being paid…I think that could be fair enough…but I have to tell you something else…" Ray continued

He sat up and went to get an injection from the medicine wardrobe, when Kai saw the injection he backed in his chair gripping hard the arms of the chair with a horror look on his face and his violet eyes bulged

"I can assure you, I'm not going to get you in trouble more than you are, but you see… the baby in you won't survive so long as you keep having this injection which is a female hormone" Ray said

While the doctor checked on the injection, Kai looked with more horror at the injection in the black haired man hands'

"WHAT?! And who told you that I want to keep it! I won't it would ruin my reputation ….my life…everything!" Kai answered

"At least until its real parents decided what to do…please…she tried hard…wanting this baby…at least leave this to their decision and lead to an agreement" Ray pleaded

"No…" Kai protested

But he was interrupted while a dark blue-haired woman entered followed by Tala

"Just in time Makita" Ray said

"Are we too early?" she asked

Kai looked at the woman in front of him, she's a beautiful with long dark hair and lilac eyes, her skin was very pale and she looks very feminine, he thought that while she looked at him with those shiny lilac eyes and her shy smile on her face. Tala was behind her with his left hand on her shoulder and the other in the pocket of his trousers and that smirk on his face. Handsome as always Kai thought while he lost looking at the red head man

"Umm…Kai…these are the baby's parents" Ray stated

Kai looked at him bewildered. This is getting even worse than it was before…now he's gonna be mortified before the man that he was so much drawn…wait a minute what the hell I'm thinking…it's not like…oh no I must have the effect of that injection…Kai looked down while thinking with a dark background behind him

"We have to clear some things lets all sit down" Ray stated

Making Kai come back to earth. They all sat down and talked about what happened to Kai and all. After Ray finished Makita's eyes started to shine with tears

"I'll never have a baby…I wanted so much" she said

Tears started to fall down her cheeks, while Tala started to rub her shoulders to calm her down

"No don't give up we're try again next time my dear" he told her with a soft voice

"Wait a second…just curious…but you're married?" Kai asked

Makita shook her head

"She's my best friend, and she wanted to have a baby so much so, I decided to help her" Tala explained

Makita stood up and placed her hands in Kai's

"Please, let this baby live, please…even if you're not a woman…please" the woman pleaded

Kai looked away not able to answer her plea

"I…can't…I'm sorry" Kai answered

While he said that he didn't look away.

"Even if we pay you" Tala demanded with a concerned look

"Please I do know it's a one hell of a tough decision…but if she tries again she have more scarce probability of having another baby "insisted Ray

There was a long answer everyone was waiting for Kai to reply but he hesitated, he looked at his hands which where still in hers and he noticed tears were falling on their hands…she was crying

"Please" Makita pleaded

The dark-haired woman said that with out looking at Kai. Tala stood up and put tapped lightly on Makita's back she straightened up and she buried herself on his chest crying, he wrapped his arms around her while she was sobbing

"Can't you return this thing back?" Kai asked

The doctor shook his head. The blunette turned his gaze on the sobbing woman with a concerned look than he looked back at the doctor

"I'm sorry that can't be possible, that injection must had been injected in a paid woman, but everything of this happened, I'm sorry it's my responsibility of what happened" the doctor said

Tala looked at the weeping woman who had strangely silent, he found her sleeping in his arms with a bubble coming out of her nose, everyone sweatdropped Tala took her in his arms

"I'd better her put her to rest" he said

The amber eyed man nodded, and with Makita in his arms Tala left the room leaving an awkward silence between the doctor and Kai

"You can go now" Ray said

Kai was about to leave the room feeling awkwardly but he suddenly stopped in front of the door he stopped and looked back

"Ray" he said

PS1: Will Kai forget everything? And continue his normal life? or he'll answer Makita's plea?…check it out in the next chapter!!! So you betta REVIEW

PS2: I had some complication at first but it didn't turn out so bad, so I'm happy please REVIEEEEEWWWW, dreamy face it means so much to me….

Bye bye

See ya


	3. A big mistake?

Kai is pregnant

Chapter3: A big mistake?

Ps: Thankies thankies thankies to my readers, who had review and followed the story up till now, and apparently made this fic as the best I have ever wrote ' anyway sorry for taking so long to write this but I was suffering from writer's block ; So…I hope it's worth the waiting !!!

BTW I finally found the name of that movie I got inspired from, it is called Junior and the main actor is Arnold Schwarzenegger, yes you read right the same guy who did Terminator I could hardly believe it myself at first XD XD. Well not let's get on with fanfic shall we??

"Well...fine…" Kai said

Ray's eyes lit at his words

"Really??? You are going to accept!!! That's awesome!!!" the doctor answered

Kai sweatdropped wondering why he's so happy about it

"Than just give me a minute" he said

While he hummed and took from the drawer of his desk a box with another injection, Kai's eyes bulged at the site.

"Hehehe I changed my mind!!!" he said giggling while he was about to ran away

Though he stopped because Ray grabbed him by the shirt

"Come on Kai….be a man…you cannot take back your promise, you'll make a lot of people happy…think about it" The doctor said

"How dare you! Telling me to be a man…I don't take back my promises!!!!" Kai retorted

"Than stay right here" he said

An uneasy silence fell, he lowered his head

"Oh shit!!!" he thought

He shrugged while the doctor pushed him down on the chair. Ray took the injection in his hands put it inside Kai's left arm.

"I must warn you about certain side effects…" Ray said

Putting his arms behind his back and looking thoughtful, Kai turned around to look at the doctor

"What side effects?" he asked

There was a brief of silence.

"You will grow breasts" Ray said solemnly

(Zoom out of the building)

"WWHHHHAAAAAAAATTTT?!!!!!"

Whoever was walking in that street past that building looked bewildered and sweatropped

(Zoom in back in the office)

"HAVE YOU GONE OUT OF YOUR MIND?!?!" Kai yelled

"Please Kai calm down" the doctor said smiling nervously with a sweatdrop at the back of his head

"How could you tell me to just chill out!?" Kai continued infuriated

"Oh shit I fear I made a bigger mess by telling him about it" Ray thought to himself

"I am ruined. I was rich, famous and had success and girls love me…" Kai said

While he was bragging the door opened with a slam, making him fall. A young blonde man appeared at the doorstep.

"Hello Ray I'm back" he said

The doctor's eyes bulged when he saw him. He jumped and hugged him making him fall down

"I missed you buddy" he said

Ray hugged him so hard that he was almost choked him to death, crying a fountain of tears. In the meantime Kai stood up scratching his head.

"Ouch…what kind of manner is that?" the slate-haired muttered

"Can you leave me now please?" asked politely Max

When the doctor realized that his friend was lacking of oxygen because his friend's face was changing colors, he left him

"Oh sorry I was so happy to see you….by the way….what happened to you?" the doctor asked

"Um…well I got house arrested because I was hyper from addiction of sugar!" the blonde said

"Oh…so how come you are here?" the doctor asked

"Because I managed to sneak out, but not for long" Max added giggling

"Hey people do you know that I'm still here" Kai said

The two men looked at him and continued on their conversation

"So you'd better go now" Ray said

"Yeah" replied Max

"HEY STOP INGORING ME!!!!!" the business man yelled with a vein popping on his forehead

Suddenly a red head stamped in the room. When Max saw her, he hid behind Ray.

"YOU SNEAKING LITTLE BASTARD YOU KNOW YOU MUST BE AT HOME FOR A WEEK, AND IF YOU DISOBEY THE LAW AND ESPECIALLY ME!!!, I WON'T GIVE YOU CANDY!!!" Emily shouted

"NOOO, I WANT CANDIES!!!!" Max cried

Emily walked to Max and picked his ear and started stretching and walking away.

"OUCH OUCH you're hurting! Oww I want candies!!!" The blonde cried a stream of tears

Emily and Max left the building, leaving Ray and Kai sweatdropping.

"Who the hell is that guy?" the business man asked

"He's a notable scientist and also a friend of mine..." the doctor explained

"That blonde guy?!!" asked Kai

Ray nodded.

"Oh ok…" replied the slate-haired

He took a glance at his wrist watch

"Oh shit I need to go!!! I'm late and I need to do a lot of work!!!" Kai said

"Oh wait" the doctor said

Ray walked around the desk, searching for some papers looking very serious all of a sudden.

"I need to tell you something" Ray said

While the doctor was talking he was about to sit and instead he fell on the floor, because the chair was far beyond his reach. Kai sweat dropped

"Huh?" replied Kai

"Tala told me he wanted to talk to you man to man, and want me to tell you because he was pretty busy" the doctor explained

Ray helped himself by supporting his hand on the desk to lift his weight.

"Tala?!" Kai called

At the mention of the red-head's name his eyes shone like the sun in a summer afternoon.

"Yeah I don't know what he wants so meet him up tomorrow at 5pm. Meet up at his office" the black-haired continued

"YAY!!! I mean YEAH!! Kai said

"So well bye and see you for now" the doctor said

"See ya later!!!" Kai said with a happy tone

The business man started jumping happily out of the doctor's apartment, whistling.

The next day after work, he hummed and sang and walked happily to Tala's office. The corridors and offices were empty since most of the workers finished their work by that time. He stopped arranged his tie and tidied his hair, taking out a small mirror out of nowhere when he was satisfacted with his appearance, he knocked on the door

"Come in" a voice said

It was a welcome voice, smooth and warm. He felt butterflies in his stomach and thus chocked while butterflies tried coming out of his mouth. He opened the door and saw the red head sitting on his chair smiling like a sunray peeping in a dark room.

"Good evening" Kai said pretending to be serious

"Good evening" Tala said with a sweet smile

"As Ray told you I need to talk to you" Tala stated

"Yes he did indeed" Kai replied

"Come and sit don't stay standing there!" Tala continued

With a brief nod the slate-haired sat on a chair behind the desk.

"So… well as you know you have accepted our request in keeping the baby and we really appreciate it" Tala said

"It was my pleasure" Kai replied happily

Hilary entered in the office.

"Do you want a cup of coffee or tea?" Hilary asked warmly

"I would like tea please, with one tea spoon of sugar and lots of milk" the red-head said

"Me as well please, with no sugar and very little milk" Kai continued

Hilary nodded and walked out of the room. When she left they continued their conversation

"As I was saying I …" Tala said

Interrupted by Hilary who entered in the room again with two cups of tea to serve the two men

"Woaw that was quick!!" the slate-haired commented

She served them and left the office again. Kai was still nervous and when he picked the cup he didn't pick it up with the right grip and so the cup fell and its content spilled over the table.

"Oh damn it" Kai said

"Don't worry it's nothing" Tala continued

Tala picked his handkerchief out, to wipe the mess. He gripped Kai's hand's to wipe the tea from his hands. The slate-haired blushed heavily, and when Tala accidentally looked at his face, he as well blushed. For they were so close that he could feel Kai's heavy breath on his skin. They indistinctly leaned forward, to express something that is just more than a feeling. They were about to press their lips against each other Makita suddenly opened the door with a boom.

"HEY GUYS!!!!" she called out

_To be continued _

PS: AAAAAAAHHH!!! FINAALLLY!!!!! I FINISSSHEED THIS CHAPTER!!!! sobbing with happiness, and started coughing because chocked in the process ahem anywho REVIEW REVIEW REIVEW!!!


End file.
